Christmas with the Family
by Metrical
Summary: The Gang all get ready for their respective Christmas events, but things start going wrong quickly and they are all about to find themselves alone on the happiest day of the year. Quick Oneshot story. A little Christmas gift :


**CHRISTMAS WITH THE FAMILY**

**Merry Christmas to all my lovely fans out there! I hope Santa has spoiled you; he certainly has a great range as a friend on Facebook posted a picture of a new car and I posted a picture of coal… Naw but I'm pretty sweet, Ocarina of Time on 3DS, Seasons 1 and 2 of Misfits and all 4 Seasons of the IT Crowd so I'm fairly set, and to all those who are having a crappy Christmas or no Christmas let's remember you, because you are beautiful, anyway and now my Christmas gift to all of you! Set after Episode 6: Ken, the story of Christmas among the Gen 4 characters, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Twas' the morn of Christmas Eve and all throughout Bristol, not a single teenager spoke like this as most were illiterate and unaware of the events that awaited them.<p>

Paulie sat eating breakfast while his father furiously penned his Christmas talk.

Ken left early before his Mum started yelling at him for existing.

Dean was out on a jog with not much going on.

Kelly sat with a mug of coffee and laughed on the inside as her Mum actually tried to be a Mum for once.

Sam lay asleep, as usual.

Claire stood silent next to her mother, obeying her every command to avoid her manic attitude that could break loose at Christmas when no one from the distant family was around.

Gemma was out smoking a spliff while her Mum worked like crazy to prepare the house for her family that night and her Dad grew frustrated at the slightest things.

Drew stood on a city sidewalk staring into the Christmas shop window, and Hayley jumped up happily and crossed another X off her calendar… One day left till Christmas.

"It's Christmas Eve!" she chimed as she came down into the kitchen.

Her Dad smiled happily back at her, "Just one day left, you sound excited."  
>"How could I not be, Christmas tomorrow, tomorrow! And… the party tonight, I just know they are going to love it, everything will be perfect!"<p>

"You'll want to make sure you have everything you want me to get for tonight on a piece of paper for when I go to the shops" he said as he lifted his mug to the lips.

"Already sorted!" she squeaked, "Typed it up on the computer weeks ago! …Is the family coming?"

"They should be…" he said, "My Parents should be good to come as far as I know, Uncle Rudy and Aunty Bailey will be coming with great difficulty but we'll be able to work around it, and…"  
>Hayley's face dropped, "Don't tell me Brock is coming…"<p>

Norman paused, "It is Christmas."  
>Hayley moaned, "Ugh! He's so gross! He's not even my cousin! He's Rudy's stepson"<br>"and you have a joyous Christmas spirit and so you'll be able to handle with him, I can't stop him coming."  
>"Fine, just keep him away from me… I'm gonna go get ready, need to prepare for tonight and talk to everyone else…"<br>Norman stood up, "Hold up a minute Hayley… there's something else…"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

Norman swallowed and looked up at Hayley, "Your mother has invited you around to her place tomorrow night for a Christmas party."  
>Hayley didn't miss a beat, "Well tough… cause we have previous arrangements."<br>"That's during the day, this is during the night."  
>"We are not spending the night at her house or with her or even talking about her…"<br>"We're not," said Norman looking around, "You are, the invite was personally for you, she is throwing a huge party and she wants you as her special guest."  
>Hayley laughed, "You expect me to spend the best time of the year, with her…"<br>"She is your mother Hayley…"  
>"No she's not," said Hayley, "Not her… not at all…"<br>"Hayley…"  
>"She can fuck off!" she screamed.<p>

"Hayley!" screamed Norman, but she ran upstairs and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Ken looked out across the harbour at happy families rugged up in Cardigans as he sat there with the wind blowing in his hair.<p>

His phone buzzed and Ken whipped it out of his pocket and opened it. The text from Taylor read, **'Where r u? Mum is going nuts.'**

Ken sighed and slipped the phone back in his pocket without reading the text.

"Care for an early Christmas present?" called a voice next to him.

Gemma was leaning on the bar next to him and held out a case of spliffs with a lighter.

Ken took one and lit it, passing her back the lighter and breathing out a puff of smoke, "What you doing here?" he asked.

"Same thing as you I'm guessing, trying to get the fuck away from my family."

"Fair enough," he said, "how many you dealing with?"  
>Gemma looked out ahead of her, "Mum's family tonight, Dad's family tomorrow, all of them are absolute fuckers, it's those kind of conversation that makes me want to burn down the entire earth. '<em>I've been looking for places to put Grandpa.' 'Aunt Marie has been on those new Aplin pills' 'I went to see a doctor about my back yesterday.' 'Barry's son has just got a degree in medical science, but they believe he may have cheated.' <em>I get out of the house because if I stayed in for another second, I cut them up with the turkey cutter. Oh that's another thing, shitty tradition, fuck me I hate my house."  
>"You gonna spend it at Claire's?"<br>"Oh nah," said Gemma looking down, "I don't think… nah that's kind of not. Yeah I don't think her family would really want me, or… I'll just get by this Christmas, just like every other."

"Fair enough," said Ken as he squashed his spliff, "Better head off, before the new Christmas dinner is my head on a spit."  
>"See you round then," said Gemma as they went their separate ways.<p>

* * *

><p>Alan turned a wrench multiple times, as his face became drenched with sweat. He eventually dropped it as he began panting, with his head still stuck under the kitchen sink.<p>

He reached for his toolbox and scurried throughout, but the tool was missing. "Kristine have you seen my 5 inch Phillips head?" he paused, "Kristine? You sodding woman, where's my fucking screwdriver!" he screamed.

The cabinet door swung shut as he pulled his head out and Gemma stood next to him.

"She's out," she said.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Shopping."  
>"Bloody fucking great, I try and make sure the house doesn't flood and she goes out to make sure she has the right brand of fucking coleslaw, are you making any use of yourself are you just fucking around?"<br>Gemma shook her head, "You're unbelievable."  
>Alan stood up, "Don't you start something with me, I have a lot of work to do and I'm not gonna put up with your lazy ass shit, you can do some work for once."<br>"And if I don't?"  
>"Then no fucking Christmas for you!"<br>"Brilliant, just what I wanted," Said Gemma as she walked off.

"Gemma, I'm not going to put up with this, you are an inconsiderate brat and I won't put up with this in my house at this time of year."

Gemma pivoted on the spot, "Then I'll go."  
>Alan smirked, "Right you're just going to leave."<br>"Yep," said Gemma heading for the door.

"When you plan on coming back? In the morning so you can mooch your presents out of us?"  
>Gemma shook her head, "Nope, next year probably."<br>"Well where are you going?" he asked.  
>"Dunno, have fun explaining that to Mum." She said.<br>"Gemma, get back here," he said, "Gemma!" But she had already walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Paulie sat at the table with a spoon in hand watching his Dad scribble furiously and mutter under his breath.<p>

"It's Christmas tomorrow," said Paulie.

Peter didn't look up, "Huh? Yes I know."  
>Paulie swallowed still staring at his Dad, "I've to a party tonight. You know Hayley, yeah?"<br>"Yeah… the girl…" he said.

"There's five girls Dad… five… anyway she was throwing a party tonight, nothing big just like a small one… just the nine of us, at her house, with like cookies and stuff…" he said.

"Parties with your lot are never small, you start off with cookies and then you will be moving on to illegal substances and premarital sex." He said, with his head still down.

"I don't think it's exactly like that…"  
>"Well usually I'd let it pass, but tomorrow is the day of the lords birth, and on his day we celebrate for him, and there are multiple services, including ones tonight, so I'd like you to be attending those please, there are two days that you should worship the Lord more on than any other, Easter and Christmas, so I'd like that done…"<br>"Fine," said Paulie, "I'll do as you say then," he said firmly as he stood up.

He placed his hands on the table, "I was thinking… On Christmas day, I know the family is coming around and all, but maybe a bit after that I could duck out and…"  
>"I know what you are thinking Paulie, I don't advise you do it on the best of days, let alone on one of the lord's days." He said pointing his pen in Paulie's direction.<p>

"She is going to be on her own… sad… on Christmas."  
>"Her debauchery should not be spread across the Lord's day."<br>Paulie held back his anger, "Doesn't the Lord say to not hold ones past against them."  
>"Her sin is constant and present Paulie, the closer you get the more it will infect you."<br>"I can't believe this… if you really think it's the lords day then why are you putting yourself first."  
>His Dad paused from writing, "Paulie in recent years I have taken on a position I never expected to take, but the Lord has helped me to make the best suitable choices, and this is another one which I am making."<br>Paulie shook his head and headed towards the door.

Peter stuck his head up, "Where are you going?"  
>"What do you care?" he asked, "God knows and let's just hope he brings me home again, should it be his will, hey?" he slammed the door leaving his father sitting at the table staring at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam woke up groggy and weary-eyed to the sound of cupboards and draws being slammed shut and things being dragged around.<p>

She shook her head and slipped on her dressing gown, heading to the bathroom and taking a swig of water, she stared at the mess in the mirror and recoiled in her own disgust before heading downstairs.

"What the hell is all that racket?" asked Sam.

"Oh come on Sam," said Rachel, "It's after 10 am, forgive me for not letting you sleep for another 10 hours."  
>Sam looked around at a bunch of suitcases lying on the floor, "What's going on? What are all those for?" she asked.<p>

"I'm packing," said Rachel, grabbing things off the cabinet.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I can see that, but why?"  
>"You know my friend Shareen?" asked Rachel.<p>

"The shrill joyous rich slut?"

"That's the one," said Rachel, "Anyway I'm spending Christmas down there for a few days and I'm about to leave."  
>"Well you could have told me!" said Sam, "I was completely unprepared! I had no idea, I haven't even begun packing!"<br>"You don't need to pack," said Rachel shaking her head, "It's just me going down."  
>"What do you mean it's just you?"<br>"You're staying here, on your own for a few days, you've done it before, I'm leaving you 150 quid for Meals, Transport and Emergencies." She said.

"What so I have to cater for the family tomorrow on my own?"

Rachel shook her head, "Samantha, there isn't going to be any family here tomorrow, they're all going to be at Uncle Donald's in Manchester"

"Don't call me Samantha," She said with a stern pointing finger. "Well can you drive me there?"

"Sorry, no can do, I'm afraid. You'll just have to stay here on your own for a few days, just a few, 4 or 5 tops."

"It's Christmas tomorrow," said Sam, "Fucking Christmas… tomorrow… As in tomorrow I get up, we jump around excitedly, make hot chocolate, eat cookies, open presents which happen to be those really pretty leather shoes I want and then the family comes over and Aunt Betty cooks a Christmas Ham and we do that all day and night. Ho, ho, ho and shit, you can't leave me alone on fucking Christmas."  
>"Look Sam," she said, "You wouldn't enjoy the company down there, you're almost 17 now you don't need Christmas, if you really want have friends over here the entire time I'm not exactly going to know just don't fuck up anything or you'll pay for it. I've got to go now, I'm leaving you the money, I'll be back in about 4 or 5 days, I'll text you while I'm down there."<br>"Shareen lives in Blackpool!"  
>"It'll be a few days kiddo, I'll see you then, behave." She kissed Sam on the forehead then trotted out of the house with her luggage.<p>

Sam sat down on the couch with her hand under her chin, "She just anally raped Christmas…"

The house was silent.

* * *

><p>Dean removed the spliff from his mouth, "You know," he said, "I reckon, it would be absolutely wicked to have a girlfriend round Christmas time right? Cause all I want for Christmas is a bit of Adidas and a blowjob, like a proper, wet, Christmas morning, 10 minute comfy blowjob, I'll buy her jewellery and shit, but she don't have to get me nothing, I'd say to her, '<em>Babe, The only thing I want for Christmas, is you… to slurp my cock'<em> I mean, I can ask my Mum for the Adidas, but if I put the blowjob on the list I'll just look weird, so if any one of you's wants to give me one, you would make my Christmas and I'd return the favour."  
>"Wow Dean," said Gemma looking up, "You're like… super fucking romantic, you really know how to tickle a girl's fancy cupid."<br>"Hey Gems, not my fault you're on the other bus, you want pussy just as much as me."  
>Gemma rolled her eyes as Dean smirked. Sam walked towards the group sitting on the play equipment with a stale look upon her face.<p>

"Here comes trouble, Hey Sammykins! I got an offer for you!" he bellowed.  
>Sam shut her eyes and shook her head.<p>

"Oh that's right! Sorry I forgot you were with noodles."

Ken turned to him, "You know just cause I'm Asian, doesn't mean I like noodles."  
>Dean squinted his eyes looking at him and hunched his back like an old man, "Ohhhhhhh, round eye, your ways are weak, unlike that of the Samurai." He said in a moany old Japanese voice.<p>

Ken shook his head and looked down at Sam, "Hey," he said.

"Can we talk quickly?" asked Sam.

"Sure thing," said Ken jumping down and walking away with her, "What's up?"  
>Sam paused, "Is there any way at all, that we could spend Christmas day together with your family or without."<br>"Look Sam, I've tried I honestly have but there won't be any convincing my Mum, has something happened?" He asked.

Sam swallowed, "No," she said, "Nothings happened, ruddy perfect Christmas."  
>"Guys!" called Hayley, "Guys! Back over here! Important announcement!"<br>"Come on, coming back?" asked Ken.

Sam stared blankly, "Yeah, of course."

"Alright," said Hayley, "Let's discuss tonight, I know you are all sick of hearing about it, but it's tonight and we are going to have lots of fun, it's just the nine of us at my place, 22 Bowman Avenue, 5 pm tonight, my Dad will be there but out of the way, we're getting everything set up it's gonna be great, please feel free to bring any trays of cookies or meat or whatever. I think my Dad will let slip if you want to bring a couple of drinks, not like a keg but like 1 or 2 and if you smoke outside, but no pills or anything like that, this is just going to be a friendly fun night, we can watch… movies, we can dance, we can do anything, just chat and chill, it's gonna be brilliant, you're all still coming?"  
>The group collectively spoke together, "Oh yeah, of course, of course, no doubt, wouldn't miss it for the world, can't wait."<p>

"Alright coolies," said Hayley flicking her legs up and down excitedly, "Ooo I'm just tingling with excitement?"  
>"Where?" asked Dean.<p>

Kelly looked over and frowned at him, "Are you for real?"  
>"All over," said Hayley smiling jumping up and down.<p>

"Your clitoris?" asked Dean, "Your Anus? I can make both tingle if you'd like."  
>"I'm about to make your balls tingle, tingle off onto the ground if you don't shut up," said Kelly.<p>

"Ooo, listen to that feist," said Dean, "I'd just like to say I've tingled in that."  
>Kelly came over and smacked him in the back of the head.<p>

"Ahh!" screamed Dean, "Holy Fuck that hurt."

"Next it won't be your face hurting," said Kelly.

"My lifts here," said Hayley, "I'll see you all tonight, love ya!"

"She is so fucking spunky," said Dean, "Fwoah! What I'd give to plunge into that."  
>"Hey Dean," said Paulie, "I've got a joke you'd like."<br>"Oh my goodness! Is this the Santa one! Go, go! Tell it!" he said excitedly.

Paulie turned to the group as Dean giggled gleefully, "Why is Santa's sack so big?"  
>"Why?" asked Kelly.<p>

"Cause he only comes once a year." Said Paulie, and at this Dean burst out laughing and began slamming the play equipment.

"Fucking brilliant that is, absolute top notch, that's a winner, merry fucking Christmas." He hollered as he took another sip of his drink.

Sam still stared blankly as she sat next to Drew.

"How are you?" asked Drew.

"Shit," said Sam, "How are you?"  
>"Shit," said Drew, "Why?"<br>"Christmas," said Sam, "Why?"  
>"Christmas," said Drew, "Feel like discussing it?"<p>

"No," said Sam, "Feel like discussing it?"  
>"No," said Drew, there was a long pause between the two of the, "Well that was fuck all useful."<p>

* * *

><p>Paulie closed the door to his house, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack, "I'm home," he called.<p>

"Where have you been?" Peter asked from the kitchen.

"Out with friends," said Paulie.

"Where?"  
>"Just the Playground"<br>"For five hours," said Peter as Paulie paused.

"Yeah," said Paulie laughing, "We spend every waking minute together, can't split us up."  
>"Don't try fool me Paulie," said Peter, "Cause when you try and fool me, you try and fool God. You've been out to see her, haven't you?"<br>"I had to…"  
>"Paulie, what did I say? You've disobeyed me… and to think I was going to let you go to the party tonight."<br>"Cause that's all I care about the party, some little party, that is the most important thing isn't it?"  
>"Well God should be the most important thing in your life," said Peter taking off his glasses.<br>"He is Dad," said Paulie, "But there are other things too that mean a lot, mainly other people, people who need me."  
>"They need God," said Peter.<p>

"Well you know what Dad?" said Paulie, "This Christmas you can teach other people yourself, cause I'm going."  
>"Where are you going son?" Peter asked.<p>

"I dunno, doesn't really matter though does it?"

* * *

><p>Hayley paced the floor nervously. She constantly avoided staring at the clock, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't go 30 seconds without looking at the clock. Maybe they were coming as a group and they got caught up in traffic or something like that or had an accident… no it couldn't be accident.<p>

Hayley stamped the floor repeatedly as she looked up again at the clock, her breathing became heavy and covered up the sound of Christmas carols through the speakers. She took out the pills from her pocket and downed two of them. She stood silently with her eyes closed before she flicked them open again.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe they are just caught in some traffic, I'm sure they have a good reason," said Norman.

"It's almost 6 o'clock! Some traffic!" she said.

"Are you sure you didn't tell them the wrong time. Maybe they are trying to be fashionably late!" he said.

"Fashionably late means twenty minutes tops, not a bloody hour!" she said.

Hayley's stress was quickly relieved when the doorbell ringing.

Hayley let out her breath, "Oh thank goodness," she said with her smile returning, "So they aren't all ditching, got a bit worried there."  
>She skipped to the door and unhitched it letting it swing open, "Hi Drew!" she said excitedly, "So glad to see you come."<br>"Hayley we need to chat quickly and I'm really sorry," he said, "Nobodies coming."  
>Her smile quickly dropped, "W-what do you mean?"<br>"I tried I really did, but they all kind of agreed cause they were sort of… you know… angsty and all over the place, they all had their reasons, I'm really sorry Hayley." He said with a glum look.

"All the work I put in," said Hayley, "It can't be for nothing."  
>"I'm really sorry I've gotta dash," he said, "have a good day tomorrow," he said before shutting his eyes and walking away back down the street.<p>

Hayley had a blank look as she slinked into the couch and Norman came in from around the corner, "I'm sure he has a good reason, they all must I mean, Christmas is a busy time ain't it?"  
>Hayley swallowed and turned to her father, "Christmas is the time to care for the ones you love, and they've just gone and shown they don't care about me at all."<br>Hayley got up and let out a short scream as she punched the wall.

"Hayley, please," beckoned her Dad.

But Hayley opened the door, walked outside and slammed the door leaving her father standing alone listening to the carols.

* * *

><p>Sam sat alone on the swings with her phone out, she scrolled through the contacts endlessly, she kept hoping with all her heart that a name would come up, that somebody would be there to spend Christmas with her, but it was all the same, she couldn't bring herself to call anyone.<p>

"You gonna run out of battery," said a voice behind her.

Sam turned around to see Drew, who went to sit down on the swing next to her.

"Did you go and talk to her," she asked.

Drew just nodded.

"How is she?"  
>Drew shook his head, "Not good, and I feel so bad, but I know that every single one of would fuck it up for her, me especially."<br>"You're telling me," said Sam as she stared off once again, "My sister left."  
>"What?" asked Drew lifting his head up.<p>

"My sister left me, she went away for a few days without telling me and now… now I'll be spending Christmas completely alone." She said

"That's shit," said Drew, "That's how I spent last year… that's how I'll spend this year."  
>Sam frowned and turned to Drew, "You didn't go and see your family? Just for Christmas… Oh you… you still haven't said."<br>"Don't worry, I'm not…" he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm just not… I can't…" he said as his lip quivered.

"What even makes Christmas?" Drew asked lifting his head up.

"Well…" said Sam, "That would be the 25th of December… that's kind of… what makes Christmas."  
>"No I don't mean that… just… society, we are so desperate for a day when everybody gets things and is happy, we took the day of a religion and turned it into our own little fun fest, truth is, nobody even knows if Jesus was even born on that day, scientists kind of fucked it up and took a guess, Christmas is just like any other day… it's only what you make of it."<br>"We could have our own Christmas," said Sam, "exactly the same, but on a completely different day."  
>"You know what," said Drew with a smile, "We could, let's make Christmas on April 5th."<br>"Why April 5th?"  
>"Why the fuck not?" said Drew, "We have to agree, that next year on April 5th, you and I will have Christmas."<br>"Deal," said Sam as she turned around and held out her hands behind her back, Drew did the same and they hi-fived them, before turning around back into their swings.

"Cause I won't see you tomorrow… Merry 25th of December Drew."

"Merry 25th of December Samantha."

* * *

><p>Hayley pulled her sleeves down her face, wiping away the tears. She looked up into the dim streetlight, as it bounced off the houses slowly turning their lights off in the night.<br>"I don't get it," said Hayley, "I really don't, I tried so hard, I cared about them so much and none of them wanted to come, why did no one care? Why must I be destined to be such a fuck in the skin of the universe!" she screamed, "and why is no one there to help!"  
>She dropped to her knees as the tears rolled down again, "All I wanted was to spend Christmas with them, to have cookies and sing carols and just talk and enjoy the night… but it was all for shit."<br>"I don't think it was all for shit."  
>Hayley turned around and frowned, "Why are you here Dean?" she asked.<p>

"I kind of yelled at my Dad a bit, I dunno… I just wanted to get away from him, I'm not really sure I can stand to look at him tomorrow, but I should let you know… I was the one who suggested we don't go."  
>Hayley clasped a hand over her mouth, "Why would you do that you dick?"<br>"Cause your party would've been the best…" he said, "nobody else puts that much effort into any party, we just turn up wherever there are drinks and loud music, but you cared so much about us. I've never seen anybody put in that much effort for me, and it was really touching, but then everyone kind of broke down, yet it was weird, I mean… we kind of always do, I feel we need to get it off our chest if you ask me, but we've all got problems, yet this time instead of blurting it into the open… we all decided to keep it quiet, we've all got big problems this Christmas and we would've been absolutely foul, and I couldn't stand to see something so amazing that you had put so much effort into, get ruined by us… I know you and I don't always get along, I mean we've like hardly ever talked person to person, cause I'm a bit gross and you're a bit nice…"  
>"I like you Dean," said Hayley, "I think sometimes people don't see past the outside you and see who you are."<br>Dean smiled, "I've been waiting for somebody to say that for a very long time, and I'm sorry I fucked up your party."  
>"If you want," said Hayley with a smile, "everything is still set up, it's not much, but if you want to go back to mine, eat cookies, dance to carols… I mean… if you want."<br>Dean nodded, "It would kind of make it the best Christmas ever."  
>They both smirked as Dean took Hayley's arm and they walked back to hers.<p>

* * *

><p>Paulie stood on the street outside his house, staring in. The light was still on, but he couldn't see any movement, his assumption was most likely correct though, that his Dad would have tried to stay awake when he got back, too anxious about Paulie, but he had fallen asleep anyway.<p>

Paulie looked up into the night sky and tried to concentrate, "Lord, please forgive me for what I do, I don't always know why I do it, I just feel like I need a bit more sometimes, I need a bit more attention or care, and Lord please forgive him, for he is oblivious to what he does wrong." He inhaled his cigarette, letting the smoke out into the night he smirked, "I bet you can see the irony here, then again there isn't any tobacco laws in the bible cause it didn't exist back then, spose there's always government law, ah… yeah, I'm a mess."  
>He flicked his cigarette onto the ground and trod on it with his foot and he could hear snivels behind him, he turned around in confusion.<p>

"Is someone there?" he called out, "It's Christmas, don't be playing shit on me, I'm seriously not in the mood, if you really want to just get it over with."

"Don't come over here," the voice called out, but very much that of a familiar girl, "Please don't come over here, I look like shit."  
>"I don't mind," said Paulie.<p>

"I do!" called the voice again.

"I want to talk to you."  
>Sam stepped off the brick wall and headed over to Paulie, "Hey," she said.<p>

"Hi," said Paulie rather taken a back, "What are you doing here?"  
>"I… I don't really know."<br>"Did you follow me?" he asked.  
>"I was kind of lost and on my own and you were just there, so I sort of did, and… fuck," she said as she buried her face again.<p>

"What's happened?" he asked.

Sam raised her head and looked around "Christmas was fun, you know as like a kid. Cause Mum and Dad were there and giving us these big presents, and it was kind of just a fun thing, but when they died it was a sort of comfort thing, it was just me and my sister, but it was like they were there, you could just… feel their presence, watching over you, not in like heaven or anything, they might've been nice but they were pot smoking hippies they didn't exactly keep the law all the time, but it felt like they were in the room, watching me and her… She left this morning… she left to go spend Christmas with other people, without me. I thought maybe what we did was special, but maybe she doesn't feel the same as me… that's why she went to go get some other company on Christmas. But I'm all alone, I've never felt more alone… well since the day they died… I feel like the entire world has left me, like everyone has left the planet and I'm all on my fucking own and I really, really don't want to be on my own." Sam broke down into tears again, as Paulie went and hugged her.

"I think we are all having a shit Christmas fair to say, the day of Jesus birth and we all decide to mess it up with frantic turkey baking, and selfish thoughts, as much as Christmas seems loving, we do really look forward to our own thing, don't we?" He asked.

"Yeah… people are such dicks." She said

"They really are."

"What happened with your Dad?" Paulie asked, he has some very strong views that are quite firm and harsh.

"Does he not do like the Christmas celebration, dinner, presents, all that?" she asked.

"No he does, it's just a couple of other non-Christmas related things that he still brings into play at Christmas, anyway he can spend the night on his own, I don't care."  
>"You do," said Sam, "Don't say you don't. So many people don't appreciate their parents, you really should cause you have no idea what it will feel like when there gone."<br>"Try telling him that," said Paulie looking back to the house.

Sam frowned, "What?"  
>Paulie shook his head, "Nothing, I do care about him believe me. Even if he is the biggest bell-end on the planet. But I also care about you, and right now you need me a lot more than he does."<p>

"What are you saying?" asked Sam.

"I'm saying I'll take you home and we'll spend Christmas together, as mates." He said.

Sam giggled, "How the fuck are we gonna celebrate Christmas?"  
>"We're gonna get up nice and early, head down to the corner store that's still open, buy some meat pies and sausage rolls, as well as some presents we can find, I know I'm not meant to say but I've had my eye on a rather nice $2 water pistol in there, wink, wink."<br>Sam laughed, "You have got to be shitting me."  
>"No I am not shitting you, that is absolutely foul missy."<p>

At this point Sam was probably waking up the street with her laughter.

"Shall I escort Madame to her place of residence?"

"That would be much appreciated Sir." She said and they walked off home, with spirits lifted higher.

* * *

><p>"100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, there we go mate, 900 big ones, all for you my good friend," said Pastul firmly shuffling the money and handing it over to Drew.<p>

"Thank you," said Drew firmly.

"Have a good Christmas won't you?"

"Yeah," said Drew nodding, "You too, what are you getting up to?"  
>"I plan to crack open about a few bottles of Vodka, order some morning prostitutes dressed as kinky Santa girls for a couple of blowjobs, then shoo them off and visit the family, get drunk off choice wine, then fuck my extremely attractive 20 year old step-cousin, if that is the right word, so I'm all set my good friend, oh and I met get some Scrubs DVDs, that is quite the funny show isn't it?"<br>"Right," said Drew, "Sounds good…"  
>"What are you up to boy?"<br>"Me?" said Drew, "Nothing…"  
>"Oh, well you should pop round for a drink."<br>"Really?"  
>Pastul frowned, "No you pillock, don't fuck up my Christmas, no offense, I'll see you in a couple days."<p>

Drew stood there as Pastul went back into his office to collect his items. Drew slung his jacket on his back and frowned as he looked over in the corner of the club, surely enough Gemma sat there, off her face, making sexual advances on every staff member that walked by.

"Hey Honey, would you like to shoot your load on my tits? Oh wait you don't have one of those… we could still give it a go! You never know, you might like it!"  
>Drew walked over and Gemma smiled to see him, "Hey it's Mr. McSex face, come play some music and then cum in my music, no wait… music cum in me… put your music… in my cum."<br>"Ok," Said Drew, "There a couple of things wrong with this situation, are with Claire, so you shouldn't be wanting to sex up other people. 2. I know fair well, that you are much better at seducing straight girls than that. 3. You can handle your drink, you hardly ever get drunk."

"And yet I've pissed my pants!" screamed Gemma.

"Alright," said Drew, "come on, let's get out of here," he hoisted up Gemma and helped her hobble out of the club, until she was on the street.

As soon as she was out of the club she picked up her normal walk, "What the hell was that all about?" asked Drew behind her, "Why are you even here doing this and what was that act about? Why were you pretending to be drunk?"  
>Gemma turned around with a raging face, "Cause I wanted some fucking attention! Ok?" Drew stood there silently as Gemma panted angrily, "My Dad decided I'm such a useless cunt that he'd like me out of the house so I don't disappoint them when they see that I'm a bitchy drunk, druggie, bi-sexual slut."<p>

Drew put his hands in his pocket and breathed out into the cold air, "I think I can say on behalf of all of us, that this is the shittest Christmas ever, and I didn't get pogs for Christmas 9 years ago, that was a bad Christmas, oh boy."  
>"Why is there nobody there who cares?" asked Gemma, "On the most important day."<br>Drew sighed into the cold winter breeze. He extended his hand out in Gemma's direction, "Take my hand," He said.

"Why?" asked Gemma.

Drew raised an eyebrow and she took it, they walked slowly along the pavement until they reached the town square. '_Silent Night_' drifted from a small department store nearby, just shutting shop. For the city, it was incredibly quiet, in fact it was astonishing, there was hardly a soul, everyone had gone off to bed, as the cold wind gently blew through the city square.

In the middle of the city square, up the steps, was a huge Christmas tree, lit up like a star, extending into the night sky, it glowed sweetly, with an aura of Christmas.

As they approached it, Gemma held out a finger and poked one of the baubles, as it showed her reflection shaking.

Drew bent down and read out the plaque, "_This plaque is here to dedicate the loss of loved ones, may they rest with you this holiday season, because no one deserves to be alone on Christmas._"

Drew stared at it and zoned out of what was around him.

Gemma turned to him, "Drew?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who did you lose?" she asked.

Drew swallowed and looked over at Gemma, "Everyone."  
>"Your whole family? Like Sam did?"<br>He shook his head, "No, they… they all left me… in different ways. Some things I can blame them for, some things are my fault, and some things just happened and for that I can only swear at the sky, can't do much else."  
>"So you really are all on your own?"<p>

"Yeah, I have been for a while now."  
>"Is there any way of getting them back?"<br>Drew looked back at the plaque and shook his head.

Gemma looked down at the concrete and then back up to Drew, "This may sound stupid or something, but I feel like I've lost everyone too, I don't really have my parents anymore, they're there physically, but there not really with me…"  
>"You've got me," said Drew turning to her, "You've always got me."<br>"So do you," said Gemma with a smile. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, "Shit, almost dead battery," she said. She pulled it out and flicked it open… _12:03 AM_.

"12:03 AM," she said, "It's Christmas. Merry Christmas Drew."  
>Drew stood up and hugged her, "Merry Christmas Gemma." He said as he buried his head in her shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>Gemma lie wide-awake next to Drew, he had fallen asleep. They were at his apartment, she knew there was no arguing with him when he offered to give her a place for the night, and after all, the idea of spending Christmas with some one else sounded pretty fantastic compared to everything else she heard.<p>

She never realised how much she hadn't valued her friends, they'd all just kind of been there and she never really did anything about it.

She grabbed her phone on the bedside table and sent a mass text to the rest of the group.

_Hi everyone. This year has had its ups and downs obviously, they always do and it's mostly downs to be honest. But I have kind of realised something, something that I've known all along, we are all friends, and we do all love each other, and I also realised how bad it can feel to feel alone on Christmas, I'm ok now, I'm at Drew's place, but I want everybody else to feel good on Christmas too, this isn't some huge awakening, I'm not gonna be a different person from now on, I can bet within a few days I will be back to being a manipulative and selfish person, but I want to use the time where I'm not like that well, I want to use it to say, thank you everyone, you are my family, and I kind of would give everything to spend Christmas with all of you. Anyway, I have to wrap this up now, but I just wanted to say thanks for being there, and Merry Christmas everyone._

Gemma sent it and then smiled to herself, she placed the phone on her bedside table, and then went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Gemma's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight bathed the room but not in the way it did her usual room, at Drew's apartment a whole scene seemed to bathe the room.<br>Drew was already up, hence the empty bed, so she slid out and walked out into the living room rubbing her head.

"Look at this!" he said, "How nice is this! Antonia is this super nice Mexican cleaning girl, and she left cookies! I fucking love cookies! Naw she is so nice, I'll have to get her a present now."  
>Gemma picked up the note next to it and frowned, "Um… Drew? Have you read this?"<br>"Oh, I know, She fancies me, I don't mind, she's still lovely." He said through a crumbly reindeer cookie in his mouth.

"This isn't a Christmas love letter, this is a detailed account on how she wishes to have kinky sexual intercourse with you in Christmas outfits." She said holding up the card.

Drew shrugged, "You get use to it, I swear she's super lovely."  
>The doorbell rung and Drew pointed a finger in the air, "That will be her now!" He skipped to the door and swung it open turning around in a swift motion and heading towards the balcony. "Merry Christmas Antonia!" he said, "Thank you the cookies are just smashing; I'll definitely have to get you something, what do you like? Do you like coffee? I saw a really good coffee machine, or I can just get you vouchers if you'd like. Do you have an iPod Antonia? I saw some really nice headphones if you'd want them."<br>As Drew continued to babble, Gemma raised her head to see Paulie with a finger on his lips.

Gemma's eyes shot wide open as the group came in one by one holding platters of food or sacks of presents. Drew was still oblivious with his back to them all, staring out at the city.

"I mean if you really want I can give you the special treatment, but you'll have to be quiet and quick as I've got company, but she doesn't mind, do you Gems?" there was no response, "Gems?"  
>Drew turned around as the group jumped at him and shouted, "Merry Christmas Dickhead!"<br>"Holy mother of shit!" he screamed as he stepped back and tripped over his couch. "Oh my goodness, what the hell are you all doing here?"  
>"Well, a rather cute bird sent out a message," said Claire, "A message that nobody should be alone on Christmas, especially not the people who feel alone every other day. You aren't alone, you always have us, all of us, have us."<br>"Oop, that kind of fucked me in the brain," Said Dean.

"Won't you all get in trouble for running out on your families?" asked Drew.

"This is our family," said Ken, "right here."  
>"Hate to be a dick," said Dean poking his hand up, "But can we move past the sentimental shit and get to OPENING THE FUCKING PRESENTS!"<p>

Dean ran and bombed on to the couch as they all moved in towards it. Claire walked over to Gemma. "Merry Christmas," she said, "you're message kind of made my night."  
>"Merry Christmas," said Gemma back with a smile as she leaned in and kissed Claire on the lips.<p>

Gemma pulled away, "Hold up a minute, sorry hun." She said as she ran over to the couches.

"Sorry everyone! We'll get to the presents in a minute, but I just wanted to say one thing, I won't be long." She held her hands out, checking for everyone's attention, "Christmas is important to all of us, it may just seem like a day, but it is so much more than that, it's part of being human to have a day where everybody can just feel good… but sometimes… not everyone does, cause of such high expectations we fuck it up for ourselves, some people out there won't be having Christmas today, but we are, some of us find tradition important and Christmas is a great time to appreciate the things we love, for some of us it's a great way for closeness with the family, for some of us it helps us be with people who aren't usually with us, and some of us love to hate it, Christmas is a time for family… and although we may love them, we didn't choose the blood-related family, but we did choose this family here, we really are a family, cause all though we get angry and fuck things up, we are all there for each other and we really do love each other and so maybe Christmas isn't what we expect every year, maybe there will be no Christmas tree, maybe Uncle Jim won't make it in time for his drunk comedic prowl and maybe we won't get an iPad this year and we will just get a box of favourites, but I can tell you what is important on any day of the year, our family, the people close to us and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and it's with that I say… I say… merry fucking Christmas, now let's fucking get in!"

A loud holler came from the group, as they applauded Gemma's speech.

"Give us another one Hilary Clinton!" Kelly called.

"Christmas is a time for Angels not for Devils!" Sam said.

"Oi! Watch it you!" said Gemma with a laugh.

It's fair to say the day wasn't particularly perfect, Dean was a bit upset that he had no Adidas at first, but Drew told him about the girl who gave head for free down the corridor and he was satisfied.

Kelly's hand got caught in the oven door and Ken smashed a pile of Drew's glasses. On top of that the amount of yelling from the parents afterwards was severe, but that's not to say they didn't enjoy themselves.

Christmas sometimes can really suck, sometimes bad things can happen and things never always go the way we suspect, but in this world there is always gonna be people who care about you, whether it's family, friends, a partner, a pet, your God, what ever you choose, even for Christians, Christmas is a time to celebrate the important things in our lives, not just celebrating Jesus' birth, but everything important in our life. The same should be for you, I hope on Christmas you really feel appreciative for the things you love, however you choose to spend Christmas, I hope it was amazing and you feel loved.

Merry Christmas from Claire, Hayley, Ken, Kelly, Dean, Paulie, Samantha, Drew and Gemma.

* * *

><p><em>Well I know this didn't come out on Christmas day, but believe me I did start writing it on Christmas day, it was just a bit of a tough one to write, I hope it came out well, it might have felt a bit rushed or something I dunno, but I'm satisfied, it wasn't meant to be a TV episode, just a short 15 minute webisode thing. So I hope you had an amazing Christmas and that 2011 treated you well, now as we head on to 2012 we see the second and final season of our Gen 3, and we still have so much more to see of Gen 4, I hope you get excited, because I've got a lot in stall for you. Also I'm sorry about that delayed work on 7.08, that'll be done before I leave for Forster (Jan 6<em>_th__) Have a good holidays everyone! Stay safe! See you next year!_


End file.
